1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piece of furniture, such as a table, a chair or a stand or the like, having a support structure, which supports a receiving unit and is supported on legs or at least by one support and has hollow receivers, axially accessible from its side, which are at least partially in cross section, for an end section of the leg or the support.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,821 teaches a piece of furniture, in particular a table, where the upper end sections of the legs are inserted into cylindrical receivers and are fixed in place on the support structure in the form of a frame of linear and transverse profiled sections. Although, as a result of the separate attachable legs, such tables can be stored in small packaging units and transported, the attachment of the legs is not easy, in particular in the event of large clamping forces, or if not solid in case of low insertion forces.